<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes by VioletStarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920954">Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr'>VioletStarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Book 2! Here's a bit of background on the Ghosts.</p><p>Elvina: Link's Mother. She passed away when he was really young, so he barely remembers her.<br/>Queen Athena: Zelda's Mother. A good friend of Elvina. She got sick and passed away when Zelda was young.<br/>And...<br/>Ziora: Shadow's Mother. She is Elvina's Shadow and the wife of human/Gerudo Ganondorf, making Shadow Ganon's son. Shadow doesn't really remember her, because she disappear soon after he was born, so he was raised by the Twinrova, like his Father. (This just my AU, so this is not canon)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link &amp; Green Link &amp; Red Link &amp; Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link &amp; Zelda, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Violet..."</em>
</p><p>Vio sat up. "I-Is someone th-there?"</p><p>
  <em>"Violet..."</em>
</p><p>Shadow sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Vi? What's up?"</p><p>"N-nothing...everything's fine..."</p><p>"Okay..." Shadow laid back down and closed his eyes.</p><p>"It's fine..."</p><p>He laid down and closed his eyes. He pushed the lingering thought that was in his head.</p><p>Who was calling him?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blue...Red..."</em>
</p><p>They sat up. Red clutched his bear tightly.</p><p>"D-did you hear th-that...?"</p><p>Red trembled. Blue pulled him close and Red buried his face in Blue's chest.</p><p>"I'm sure it was just our imagination...it's alright..."</p><p>Red nodded and they laid back down. Red closed his eyes and was soon asleep, but Blue didn't fall asleep yet.</p><p>
  <em>"Who was that?"</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Green..."</em>
</p><p>Green sat up, startled by the familiarity in the voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Green...Link..."</em>
</p><p>He shook his head. <em>"N-no...it can't be...M-mother!?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Link...My son..."</em>
</p><p>"M-mother...?"</p><p>Zelda sat up. "Green? Who are you talking to?"</p><p>"N-no one...it's nothing..."</p><p>"Okay...if you say so..." She laid back down and closed her eyes.</p><p>He leaned back and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"I just miss her..."</em>
</p><p>He rolled over and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shadow..."</em>
</p><p>He blinked and sat up, startled by the woman standing in front of him, her soft glow shining. She smiled and her blue eyes twinkled, just like Red's.</p><p>"W-who are you?"</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Elvina..."</em>
</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>
  <em>"Link..."</em>
</p><p>He looked at her. "What?"</p><p>
  <em>"Link...My son..."</em>
</p><p>"Y-you're Link's mother!?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes...You understand Shadow Link..."</em>
</p><p>"But why did you come to me?"</p><p>
  <em>"You are the only one besides Princess Zelda who can see me..."</em>
</p><p>He looked down. "So, you want me to help you?"</p><p>She smiled. <em>"Yes!"</em></p><p>Elvina sighed and looked out the window.</p><p><em>"Sadly, My son cannot see me..."</em> She looked back at him, tears sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Please help me..." </em>
</p><p>She grabbed her hands in his.</p><p>He nodded and she smiled. </p><p>
  <em>"Elvina? Did you get him to help us?"</em>
</p><p>A second woman appeared and she smiled at him.</p><p>His eyes widened as he recognized the regal woman. "Y-you're Queen Athena...You're Zelda's mother!"</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed I am, brave hero."</em>
</p><p>Elvina turned to Athena and nodded her head. </p><p>
  <em>"I believe she should come here...Ziora!"</em>
</p><p>A third woman appeared, her violet hair falling gracefully to her shoulders.</p><p>Shadow looked back and forth between Elvina and Ziora startled by their similarities.</p><p><em>"Hello Shadow..."</em> Ziora smiled softly at him, her red eyes filled with tears. <em>"...My son..."</em></p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Vio sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Shad? Who are you talking to..."</p><p>"N-no one, Vi. Go back to sleep." </p><p>"Okay?" Vio laid back down and was soon asleep.</p><p>Ziora came over and hugged Shadow. <em>"We have to go now...stay safe..."</em></p><p>He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. He nodded and rubbed a tear off his cheek.</p><p>She kissed his head and the three woman disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>"Mother..."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Book 2! Here's a bit of background on the Ghosts.</p><p>Elvina: Link's Mother. She passed away when he was really young, so he barely remembers her.<br/>Queen Athena: Zelda's Mother. A good friend of Elvina. She got sick and passed away when Zelda was young.<br/>And...<br/>Ziora: Shadow's Mother. She is Elvina's Shadow and the wife of human/Gerudo Ganondorf, making Shadow Ganon's son. Shadow doesn't really remember her, because she disappear soon after he was born, so he was raised by the Twinrova, like his Father. (This just my AU, so this is not canon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>